The need for research and training in the area of STDs has been well documented in the report of the 1980 N.I.A.I.D. Special Study Group on STDs. The 5th meeting of the International Society for STD Research, taking place in Seattle Washington in August 1983 will attract large numbers of U.S. investigators, will facilitate communication between investigators and inspire new research, and will provide an important international forum on STD research in the U.S.A.. We seek funds to provide partial travel support for 12 international and U.S. investigators who will be invited to attend the meeting. Attendance of these investigators and their participation as invited speakers will not only be important to the conference's scientific success but will also serve to attract other European investigators.